As Long As You Love Me
by HenryN
Summary: Red and Blue are best friends, but will Red be able to be more than that? A story in Red's POV as he struggles between doing what everyone wants and what he wants. Will he be able to win her heart, or will he bury his affection deep within the depths of his heart, to be forgotten forever. LuckyShipping, One-Shot. Based on my life. NOT based on Justin Beiber's song though.


Hey guys, back with another Luckyshipping because I was definitely in the mood again and because I felt like my writing skill has improved drastically again. I might have some remnants of bad writing in there out of bad habit but I feel as though my style of writing has changed a bit. As always, constructive reviews and favorites would be awesome and considering the pairing, I'll start to take specific requests! Just PM me about how you want the story to be like and such. Consider this a a Christmas present to those who actually like my stories!

Pairing: Red x Blue (Girl) LuckyShipping  
Rating: T (For sexual references and some "bad" language.)

Summary: A story of Red and Blue told in first person as Red. Based on true events and conversations, just changed for a much better ending than the one I received.

Song based on "As Long As You Love Me" By Backstreet Boys, NOT Justin Beiber.

Enjoy!

* * *

As Long As You Love Me...

"And so I was like..." was what the beautiful angel said. I didn't hear the rest of what she said because I'm too mesmerized by her right now. Her face, her hair, her eyes, her voice, her lips, her body... I chuckled inside my head. Arceus, that body. She looks better than any Victoria Secret Angel AND she's born like that; naturally I might add. It's no wonder she became such a successful con artist. Who wouldn't be infatuated with her? I sure was when we were 11 and I'm still infatuated at 23. It drives me crazy, being so close to her but not close enough. 'Best friends'... It kills me that I'm not able to be anything more. I'd tell her, but for the sake of our group, for our sake and for my sake, I stay quiet, silencing my feelings and keeping it hidden in the dark; deep within the depths of my heart. It hurts like I hell but just even a glimpse of her and the pain goes away, even if temporarily. I don't want to live like this but it's fine. As long as I see her smile, I'm happy. And that will have to do.

"Are you even listening to me?"

I snap back to reality, inwardly cursing for thinking on it too much again. This is the third time she's caught me doing this and she's bound to be suspicious eventually.

"Hmm? Yeah, it sounds great!"

"..." She frowns.

"What?" I frown too and I curse inwardly again. She's definitely not happy. I better make it up fast.

"It sounds great that I'm getting engaged? I would've sworn **you**, of all people, wouldn't be too happy about that."

Shit, engaged? ... "What? NO! Of course not! I'm sorry! What happened!?" She sighs. "Never mind, I'm going home. I'll catch you later." She gets up and was about to walk away before I grab her wrist as gently as I could while still asserting enough force to stop her from leaving.

"No I'm sorry, but you're going to tell me what happened" I say, looking her straight in the eyes. I may sound like a dick but this is the most effective way to show that I'm serious and that I care. She stares back.

"How about I get you some ice cream and we'll talk about it. Strawberry with a cherry and some almonds sprinkled on it. Your favorite, and of course, it'll be my treat."

... I know everything about her. I think it's sad but I know everything about her, inside and out. Every little thing that she has said and done feels like it's deep within me. And it's because of knowing her so well that made me fall in love with her. I might be considered a "heart-throb" because people consider me" good-looking" and because I'm still the Champion, but to me, there's no one else that would fill my heart like she would. Not Yellow, not Misty, not anyone. Just her.

Blue continues to stare at me for a few more seconds before smirking and I blush, cursing at how gullible I still am. I should have seen this coming.

"Okay, since you insist~" she sang as she winked at me.

I flirted back. "Oh, I do insist."

I grab her hand and I lead her away from the park bench that we were sitting at. She smiles but doesn't blush. I hate how I can't make her blush! Arceus! She makes me turn red anytime she wants but I have never seen her blush!

"Eve! Come here!" She calls for her Eevee. Vee follows Eve as they run back towards us. She let's go of my hand and picks up Eve.

"Did you have fun on your date with Vee?" She coos. Eve responds enthusiastically and Blue giggles.

Vee jumped onto my shoulder and I pet him. "What about you, buddy?" Vee nods. I pet him some more before I offer him to return to his PokéBall. He jumps in so I suppose he's done for today. Eve yawns so she does the same and now it's just the two of us again.

"Shall I escort my fair princess to the ice cream parlor then?" I jested, offering my arm. She laughs at my corniness and links her arms to mine.

"Why, thank you, my not-so-fair knight."

I mockingly pout at her insult and she laughs at me some more.

"So what made you blank out on me?"

I look at her and I see her smirk again.

"You weren't thinking about naughty things about me, were you? You know, maybe some **specific** parts about me?"

She shakes her chest a bit and laughs when she see how red I turned and how I had to turn my head away from her, too embarrassed to look back. If I do look back, I know where my eyes will land and she knows where they'll land too...

"No, of course not. I would **never** think of such vulgar and inappropriate things about you!" A lie. A big, terrible lie. I gritted through my teeth when I said that and I'm amazed at how I was able to **even** say it. She didn't buy it at all unfortunately.

"No, I'm pretty sure you do..." She said so seductively. I can feel my face burning. "Just admit it." I know she's smirking and I will not acknowledge this at all.

"Maybe sometimes..." I unintentionally blurted out. I widen my eyes and I get angry at myself again.

I can tell that she has a big grin on her face. Why, oh why, did my mouth betray my brain?! I sigh. I look back and I was right as I see that giant grin on her face. She then opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"We're here!" I said quickly.

I open the door and move my arm to point her the way in. "After you."

"Why thank you, dirty boy." She laughs and I sigh. She will never let this down.

* * *

After getting our ice cream, we leave the parlor; and away from everyone else. Anyone who sees me will be troublesome. Fans would only be a nuisance when I'm with Blue.

We sit on a bench at another park and we quietly enjoy our sugary treat. I ordered the same flavor as her because, as I expected, she quickly devoured hers. I gave her my barely touched ice cream and she looked exuberant. As I watched her eat her ice cream in delight, I can't help but smile. I'm lucky to have met her, to be friends with her, to know her. I'm lucky because of her.

She finished her ice cream and then looks at me.

"So, what's on your mind, Red? You've been spacing out on me. And I'm serious now."

I can tell by the look on her face that she **is** serious. I sigh.

"I've just been thinking about... stuff."

"You and thinking? That's worrisome" she jokes. She's trying to make it easier for me to talk and I appreciate her for it, but I don't want her to know about what I'm worrying about.

"What kind of stuff?"

I hesitate before I open my mouth. "Important stuff."

She rolls her eyes at my comment and I don't say anything so she speaks up again.

"So what are you thinking about?"

'You', I wanted to say. Instead, I settled with, "You know, just stuff."

"Like?"

"Stuff."

"You know I will force it out of you if you continue like this."

"Trust me, it's stuff you wouldn't want to know."

"No, I **do** want to know." She says forcefully. She grabs onto my wrist and squeezes it tightly, staring intently and strongly into my eyes. I falter.

"... Are you sure you want to know? This is something best left unsaid. For both of us. For all of us..." I trailed off.

Her grip loosens up a bit as she considers it but quickly squeezes it again.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's not good to keep things, especially from your best friend."

I cringe again. 'BF' ... The acronym I hate and would love to be.

"You're sure..."

"Yes."

My heart beats faster, my breathing slows down. I'm feeling crazy as I'm about to say it... I love you. I love you. I love you...

"I love you." It was almost impossible to hear it but she did anyways because she lets go of my wrist and moves towards the other end of the bench.

"..."

It's been five minutes since I've said it and it feels like I turned the time from 5pm to 3am. It's so quiet that I can hear her heartbeat. It suddenly feels like 3 o'clock weather too because I feel so cold inside. A whole bunch of feelings crawl inside me now and I feel like throwing up again. Remorse, regret, sadness, rejection, anger, stupidity; it all erupts within me. She hadn't said a word and that drives me insane. It's over. It's all over. I inwardly laugh bitterly. I'll probably go back to Mt. Silver and never come back again. I don't want to see anyone anymore. And I don't want to see her anymore. My beautiful angel, my best friend (one of them), my 12 year crush, my only one and my... No. Not my Blue. She's **just**, Blue.

"I told you that you didn't want to know."

She's still quiet and I frown. Well, I feel the weight of it all being lifted off of my shoulders. That's one way to think optimistically. It's just too bad that I feel like my heart got stomped on, crushed and then topped off with being stabbed really deeply by a giant knife. I sarcastically laugh inwardly again. Hah, so much for optimism then.

"...why?" She finally manages. Well, she answered. But not the answer I was expecting.

"What do you mean why?"

"Do you mean that you love me as your best friend?"

What? Love her as a best friend? Of course not! "No" I respond with conviction in my voice. I'm sure I look more determined than ever with my answer because I'm staring hard at her, not believing why she's acting so out of character.

"Are you sure?"

Am I sure… What the hell does that mean? Of course I'm sure.

"Yes. More than anything, yes."

"Maybe you mean you like me, not love me. Right?"

"No. I don't just like you. I love you. You know, I want to be with you forever, hold your hands and be the father of your children kind of love? I'm sure I can't be any clearer than that, Blue."

"But why?"

"If I had told you all the reasons why I love you now, I wouldn't be done until I'm dead. And even then, I'll still have more reasons."

"But..."

"Listen Blue, if you can't accept the fact that I love you then fine. I never expected you to. I wished and prayed for you too but it obviously won't happen. It'll never happen, judging by the way you are reacting and responding. I don't expect you to love me back either and I will not guilt trip you into this. I'd rather die than live with your love out of sympathy and pity. But please..." A tear fell out of nowhere and I curse myself again. "... Don't say anymore. The remains of my broken heart are on the verge of breaking even more."

She's shocked; mortified that she had caused me to feel so much like nothing. Or at least I think she does. I don't know anymore. All I want to do is to just go up to the mountain and cry until I can't cry anymore. And then force myself to cry again.

"...But, why **me**, of all people?"

She couldn't even grant my wish of remaining silent about this whole tragic ordeal.

"Because, you're you."

"I'm not right for you..."

"Who said that? Why are you so sure? You're the one sole reason why I'm here today."

"No I'm not! I'm not that important! And besides, I don't deserve someone like you…"

I'm done with this see-saw conversation. I snapped.

"YES YOU ARE! Arceus! Why can't you see that you mean so much to me?! Why can't you accept the fact that I LOVE YOU?! HUH?! Is it that ridiculous or something?!" My throat is completely destroyed. I yelled so loud that people on the other side of the world heard it.

Blue is taken aback and that makes me feel like I just shot myself in that dust pile that used to be called 'my heart'. She looks like she's hurt and that only hurts me even more. We remain quiet for another five minutes before she speaks again.

"... I'm not good enough for you..." That too was almost impossible to hear, but I heard it. I sigh again.

"Yes, you are. You're the perfect one for me." I said in a significantly lower tone. My voice feels blown out because of my earlier 'announcement' to her. I laugh out loud this time. "How you got me blind is still a mystery..."

"No, I'm not. I stole from you so many times. Your money, your badges, your time..."

"You stole my heart too."

"I was once a member of Team Rocket..."

"I don't care who you were."

"But my family and I aren't rich like you are."

"I don't care where you're from. And that doesn't matter either. You could be the poorest person in the world and it wouldn't change how much I love you. If anything, it'd make me want to shower you with gifts so you'd never know the feeling of being poor ever again."

"But I was once a Rocket member... And a thief..." She's faltering and running out of excuses. I feel a spark of hope inside my body. Somewhere within my body, the dust pile warms up and I feel my strength coming back to me and I approach her.

"I don't care what you did or what is written in your history..."

At this point, we're off the bench. She walks away but I'm getting closer to her.

"We can be on the run and it wouldn't matter to me. It seems like we're meant to be."

"Red..."

"As long as you love me..."

I kiss her then and there. She tries to force herself off but I hold her as tight as possible. All that I have left is used to hold her. She stops resisting and she kisses back? Is she? I wouldn't know. This is my first kiss because I saved it for this moment... We pull apart because of the lack of oxygen and I hold her to prevent her from running away. Not now, after what had happened. Only if she tells me too will I let go. Let all of her go...

"As long as you love me..." I repeated.

"Am I really that important to you?" She whispered back.

"I can turn Hell into the happiest place on earth if that'll prove how much I love you.

She smiles and I feel like the dust turned back into shards. She embraces me back and the shards are put together into place.

"If you're sure that you'd be willing to waste it all on someone like me..."

And just like that, she glued my heart back together and then makes it feel even better. She took me so far up that I can see cloud nine from here.

"Oh, I'm sure." I said, smiling. I spontaneously lifted her up off the ground and twirled her several times. She laughs and that only makes me feel happier.

"It's getting late; I'll take you home, Blue."

She nods and our hands intertwined as I lead her out of the park. I call out Zard and request him to take us back to Two Island. She enjoys the wind blowing against her face as the hair flows sporadically. I loop my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder. Thanking Arceus for being so lucky. We arrive in front of Blue's home in Two Island a lot sooner than I had hoped but still get off to lead her to the front door. We grab each other's hands and kiss once again. This one feels so much better because she's much more willing this time around. As we part, I reluctantly let go. As much as I don't want to, I do anyways because she needs her rest now. I turn to walk away from her but she grabs my arm.

"We can't end it like that, Red."

"I don't want to, but you need to rest now. We've been out since 10 and it's 7 now. I'll be over first thing tomorrow when you wake up at 7:34, I promise."

She looks at me incredulously but gives me a big warm smile. What she said next almost made me faint.

"Spend the night with me." She blushes.

I'm too flabbergasted to say anything. I don't know if I'm more shocked at her proposal to spend the night or because her face is erupting as if it were like a volcano.

I open my mouth to respond but no words came out. Well, coherent words anyways. So I just closed my mouth and nodded.

* * *

We went inside and she introduced me to her parents. This was our first formal introduction because none of us wanted to interrupt Blue when she first met her parents back then. But holy crap that was weird. They didn't like me because, as "protective" parents, they'd have hate their daughter's significant other. But then an ad about me came on the TV on the background and then they were in love with me. They still "hate" me for being Blue's boyfriend, yet loves me because I'm a well known celebrity. Her sister, Soul, was pretty nice though. Eventually, they came to the consensus that they approved of me to be Blue's boyfriend and forced me to have dinner with them.

As we ate dinner, I got to learn that Blue's dad, an aspiring entrepreneur, is looking for a lucky break to start a good and successful business. I offered to help promote whatever business he planned in the future so I was on his good side. Blue's mom was a makeup artist for hire so she basically just went around the area, doing make up for whoever would hire her. I jokingly said that she should do make up for Blue so she could try out to become a super model and now I think I accidentally roped Blue into a career she didn't choose. I'll have to talk, and most likely apologize, to her about that later. Afterwards, I got to learn about how Blue's sister was the on and off girlfriend of both Gold and Silver and that's how I realized how Gold was able to handle his relationship with Crys. Every time Crys would be mad at Gold and break up with him, he'd have Soul comfort him. And when Crys went back to Gold, he'd leave Soul for Crys and that leaves Soul for Silver to comfort. Arceus, that is one hell of a crazy relationship. It makes me glad that Blue and I are (hopefully) progressing towards a stable relationship.

Blue... Hah. Thinking about her just makes me grin like an idiot. Which everyone at the table noticed, much to my chagrin. But still, I'm thankful for being so lucky for this dream to come true. I'd probably wasted all of my luck on getting her but at this point; I don't feel like I need luck anymore.

After we finished eating, I stood up and offered to takes everyone's plate to wash, much to their surprise. They tried to dissuade me but I insisted until they relented and let me be the good boyfriend I know I'll be. Blue decided to "help" me too by throwing the soap suds at me but I'm okay with it. I haven't seen her this giddy in a long time and it makes me proud that I might be the reason for her sudden gleefulness.

Once "we" finished, she lead me upstairs to her room after announcing that I would be sleeping over. They were hesitant but they let me stay anyways. In her room, there's a whole lot of blue, which kind of left me surprised. I didn't think she'd go this overboard with her namesake but then again, I have quite a bit of red stuff at home. We hung around for a bit, teasing each other back and forth before she got up and grabbed a towel (which was blue) and what looks to be a night gown (which was also blue).

"I'm going to take a bath first and then you have to take one, okay?"

I jokingly flirted by saying "Why not go at the same time? It'll be faster and more fun."

She smirked and moved her index finger back and worth. "Tsk, tsk. Just because we're now mistress and slave doesn't mean that you get to think naughtily."

She moves towards me, grabbing my ... area and whispering in my ear, "We'll do that next time when no one's home, dirty boy~. And more if you're a good boy.~"

My face is so red that it puts Pika's cheeks to shame. I lose my balance and fall onto the bed, feeling like I'll nosebleed any second. Blue steps away slowly, laughing loudly at my pathetic reaction. "You can't out-flirt me, love." She said, winking. She then threw me a box of tissues, saying, "Here you might want to use these for your nose and for cleaning up afterwards." She winks again and I just when I thought I was slowly losing the blush, I light up again.

"I wouldn't do that here Blue. Give me some credit here!"

She laughs and retorts. "Oh, I guess you would need some baby lotion and a picture of me too , huh?"

"Funny..." I'm even redder than before and she leaves, not trying to contain her laughter.

When she finished, she threw me a new towel and told me she left the water on for me. I thank her and take a shower, letting the water pelt me as I relax and let all my worries disappear. Almost all of my worries, anyways. There's one worry that won't go away just yet and I **refuse** to manually get rid of that issue. I just hope it's gone by the time I'm done.

* * *

Once I'm done showering, I dry myself and then open a PokéBall which contains new clothing. I put on a plain, black tank top and a pair of black boxers with red designs on it.

I walk into Blue's room and see her in her magnificent, blue night gown. I blush and instinctively move my hands down there to cover anything that might show up.

"Wow..." She looks absolutely breathtaking.

"Thanks" she smiled.

She pulls me into bed and turns out the light. I lay on what side while she lays on the other. We awkwardly stare at each other until she scoots over and is next to me. She kisses me and I return it. Once we pull back, I wrap my arms around her and pull her into me, embracing her.  
We cuddle, much to her pleasure, and kiss a lot more.

"If I had known how nice it'd be, I'd probably pursue you instead, Red."

I smile. "Better late than never though."

"Yeah..."

We Eskimo kiss before she sighs.

"I'm sorry about earlier..."

"So why were you so hesitant about me and you?"

"Well, you're the Champion you know? Who's to say what'll happen to your reputation if you're seen with some random girl like me. And besides, don't they pair you up with other girls on the media?"

"Just ignore them, I'd never like anyone but you."

She smiles again and I smile again.

"And what do you think our friends will think… I hope they don't but I feel like they'll disapprove of us."

"It's doesn't matter now. We're together and we're happy. Just as long as you love me, baby, and we'll make it through."

Her smile turns into a grin. "How long do you think this relationship will last, Red? Because I hope we'll be like this for a long time..." She scoots in a bit more and hugs me tighter.

"A long time, indeed. We'd probably be together for... I don't know, forever."

"Forever sounds about right."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this story! Remember to review so I know what you guys think and I take requests as long as I like it! There's also a possible sequel to this because I just got something in mind ;)

And basically everything up the cuddling scene is true. I didn't end as good as I would've liked back then back the past is the past and I really wanted to record and save my memories as much as possible.. lol.


End file.
